For What We Can't Remember
by mjf2468
Summary: Felicity is captured and tortured in order to find out the identity of the Arrow. In the process of being kidnapped, she loses her memory. This results in her having to endure the torture without any relief. Will rescue arrive in time? What will happen then, with her loss of memory?
1. Chapter 1: Captive with no memory

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

Summary: Felicity is captured and tortured in order to find out the identity of the Arrow. In the process of being kidnapped, she loses her memory. This results in her having to endure the torture without any relief. Will rescue arrive in time? What will happen then, with her loss of memory?

 **AN: Thank you for returning for a new story. Sure hope you enjoy this. It takes place, sometime in season 2 I believe. Please, if able, let me know what you think. Sure is appreciated.**

"For the last time, who is the Arrow?"

The question reverberates in my water-soaked brain. I sigh. How tiring this has become.

"For the last time, I don't know who I am. How can I tell you who this Arrow is?"

As expected, that remark was met with my face being submerged again into the basin of ice water. The air once again being forced out of my lungs. Again.

I try to let myself go unconscious, to bring this to an end. But yet again, my body betrays me, and struggles to get oxygen into my lungs. Instead, water comes in, and I reflexively struggle to get out of the water, instead of losing consciousness.

Finally my head is forced back out of the water. I attempt to slow my breathing so I don't hyperventilate again.

"Guys, we've been doing this for, what, has it not been three days? I don't know, because you are torturing me, and I've lost track of time, but really, I don't know anything. If you release me, there's a very good chance I won't remember you either, so I won't be able to sic the police on you, so why don't you just call it a draw and let me go?"

"Yeah, that would work, except for the fact we don't believe you. Working with him seems to have given you an advantage we didn't expect. Who would've thought a little slip of a girl like you would be able to withstand so much 'persuasion' and still not tell us a thing?"

I rallied as much energy as I could and just glared at them. I refuse to repeat what I already have told them at least four times today only.

They must have decided to take pity on me, for they stop the torture at that point. Two of the goons half-carry, half-drag me to what has been my "home" for as long as I've been here. For as long as I could remember. They threw me into the cell, and closed the door. I end up on the floor.

I continue to lie on the cement floor, because I don't care. I don't have the energy to get onto the cot. It felt as though I hurt down to every cell of my body. Scratch that. Every cell of my body was in too much pain to hurt.

Like I said earlier, I believe I've been held for at least three days. I don't remember who I am, who this guy the Arrow is who the men are torturing me to find out. I don't remember them snatching me. I don't know how I lost my memory. However, with the size of the bump on the back of my head, and how much blood is on the lump of stuffing which is supposed to be a pillow on what's the cot in my cell, I figure I got a head injury. It must be a pretty bad injury to have made me lose my memory.

So here I sit. Actually, that's a figurative statement because at the moment I'm lying on the floor. I'm cold, can barely breathe, and not sure as to what to do. I wonder if this Arrow even knows I'm missing. I wonder if I have any family looking for me. I wear no wedding ring, so I guess I'm not married. Kids? No kids? Don't know. Kinda hope not, wouldn't want them to be worried about their missing mother.

I don't know how long I laid there on the cold floor, but suddenly there was a crash and a boom. I heard voices, and scuffles, and the door of my cell opened.

A man in a mask, hood and green leather approached me, cupped my face with his large hand and softly said, "Felicity, we finally found you."

He looked me up and down, gingerly moved my arms and legs, and asked where I was hurt.

I continued to look at him. This must be the man called the Arrow. Nope, my memory didn't return with his appearance. I swallowed my disappointment.

"Felicity! _Are_ you okay? Speak to me."

"All things considered, I've been better. But I gotta tell you, I…I don't remember you. I don't remember anything. Not even my name."

The green man just looked at me, his eyes wide and his complexion paling.

A large black man crouched on the other side of me and looked at the man in green. "Arrow, we better get her to the hospital quickly. Note her head injury." The green man only continued to look at me. " _Arrow!_ She'll be okay, but we need to get her help _now_!"

Arrow shook his head, as if he was waking up. "Yes you're right. Felicity, don't worry. You're going to be okay."

Suddenly I found myself lifted into the air as he carried me bridal-style. As we left, I saw my captors, unconscious, lying scattered along the hallway. I then heard sirens approaching.

The Arrow and I got into the back seat of a black van. The black man drove. I thought the Arrow would put me on the seat, but he continued to hold me in his arms. Suddenly I felt very safe and warm, and I found myself falling asleep despite myself. I decided I will wonder later why he was still holding me in his arms and why it felt so good.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

I woke up in the hospital. At first, I became aware of being extremely comfortable, since it seemed forever since I slept in a real bed. Even if it were hospital-issued, the bed felt like heaven. I snuggled deeper into the covers, forgetting for the moment I had forgotten everything about me. Then my eyes popped open when the harsh memories of being almost drowned surfaced in my mind.

A man I didn't know was sitting in the chair next to my bed. His attractive face was covered with stubble, his short blond hair looked like it needed a good combing. I wondered who he was. He woke up as I stirred in bed.

"Oh, good, Felicity. You're awake. How are you feeling?"

Suddenly afraid, I didn't know what to say. My memory still hadn't returned. "I'm not sure. What does the doctors say?" I had to ask, since I didn't remember anything from last evening when we had reached the hospital. I assumed I had been examined last night before being admitted to this room.

The man sighed, and even though I didn't know him I sensed he was attempting to hide something from me. "Um, you don't remember?"

"No, I'm sorry. Am I supposed to know you?"

A look of such sadness crossed his face, it was almost as if I had kicked his dog. "My name is Oliver. Oliver Queen. You used to work for me at my family company, but we're now good friends. Very good friends."

I looked at him. Cocking my head, I asked, "How good?" I felt a blush start up my cheeks, despite myself. Suddenly a double meaning of what I said came to me, and I was embarrassed. I didn't know this man, but he was definitely easy on the eyes.

Oliver's mouth quirked up in a quick smile which then disappeared. He looked like he was going to say something but changed his mind. Instead, he went with, "Just friends." He cleared his throat and then I noticed his right hand twitching. Looked like an old habit. I wondered if he knew he didn't have much of a poker face.

"We're almost like brother and sister, we're that close of friends. And Diggle. You remember him from yesterday?"

"You mean, the black driver?" I don't know where that phrase came from, but it flowed from my lips too easily for it not to be familiar.

My question got a full laugh from the man before me. "Even without a memory, you are still Felicity."

I looked at him with scrunched eyebrows. "I don't even know if I should ask what that means."

"We can talk about it later. The doctor says you should remain in the hospital for at least one more day, to get some fluids and electrolytes back into you. They also want to check your neurological status."

"Do they think my memory will come back? It's very annoying not knowing what other people know about me."

I got another full-blown smile out of him. "You may not remember, but you've never liked mysteries."

I wasn't sure how I felt about this stranger seemingly knowing so much about me. At my frown, he said, "Don't worry, Felicity. Your memory will come back soon, I'm sure."

I mustered a small smile and picked at some lint on the blanket. "So…I suppose I should talk to the nurse, or doctor, or something?"

Oliver shook his head, as if he was bringing himself back to earth, and said, "Oh…yeah, I suppose I should get them. I'll be right back."

He backed away from my bed slowly, and turned around as if he really didn't want to leave. I watched him and wondered again why we weren't more than friends.

Within five minutes, Oliver returned with a woman in a white lab coat with the prerequisite stethoscope around her neck. "Hello, Ms. Smoak. I'm your doctor, Dr. Anderson." She turned to Oliver. "Mr. Queen, if you don't mind, can you leave us? You can return once we're done, if it's alright with Ms. Smoak."

"Oh, certainly, Doctor." As he stood up, I debated whether I should ask him to stay. Even though he appeared to be a familiar presence in my life, I myself couldn't remember. I reluctantly watched him leave after telling me he will return after the doctor was finished.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Smoak?"

"Please call me Felicity. And I am feeling…okay, all things considered."

"You cannot remember anything?"

"No, not one thing. Why is that, doctor?"

"Most likely it is because of your apparent head injury, and whatever other torture you experienced over the past week."

"A week? They held me for a week?"

"Yes, that's what Mr. Queen told me. You've been missing for a week."

"Wow. I guess I knew I was missing a few days…but a full week?"

"So, you only remember…"

"Just the past three days or so. Nothing else. Not my name, not where I come from…"

"Don't worry, Ms. ...I mean, Felicity, we will do our best to help you."

"Do we know why I can't remember?"

"Like I was saying, you experienced a concussion when you suffered a head injury."

"Can you tell how?"

"Most likely from a blunt instrument."

"Where do we go from here?"

"I think you need to stay here for at least one more day, and then I will reassess. We will take another CAT scan of your brain, to assess for any remaining swelling. Or other complications."

"Okay. Then…would we set up some sort of…cognitive therapy?"

"Do you have a background in the medical field?"

"Um, I have no idea. What did Mr. …Queen, you said, what did he say?"

"All he told me was you were his executive assistant and computer expert."

I suddenly became very tired. My head began to hurt, more like a stress headache I suppose. The doctor had been kind but not very forthcoming with the answers I wanted. At this moment, I just knew I wanted to rest. My face must have shown this, because the doctor decided to leave.

"Well, let me listen to your lungs, and take your vitals. Then I will let you rest, I promise."

She took my blood pressure with the monitor on the wall, then she listened to my heart with a blank look on her face. She then had me take deep breaths while listening to my chest. After removing the stethoscope from her ears and replacing it around her neck, she gave me a comforting smile. "That all sounds good. Just like I expected. We'll let you rest. In about an hour they'll take you for some more tests."

I nodded. I debated whether I wanted Mr. Good-looking to return or not. I wanted to rest, but...

"It's up to you whether you want your visitor to return. I could send him away, but he's been very insistent on staying with you."

He has? And he said we were only...friends? Well, maybe he thinks of me like a little sister. Somehow I sensed he was a man who didn't take 'no' easily.

"Yeah. I guess it'll be all right for him to return."

As I waited for him to return, I wondered if I would ever get my memory back. Tears snuck out from my eyes, and I rolled over and fell asleep.

 **AN: Thanks for reading the beginning of this. We shall see where this goes. Probably wouldn't be too long, as most of my stories are short as well. But please return to find out what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who is this Oliver?

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thank you for returning to this story. Sorry it took so long to update. Sigh. Muse has been busy with other stories, for some reason. What can a person do with such a temperamental soul? Hopefully she will kick butt soon on this story as well. Sigh. Hope you enjoy this new chapter for more Olicity fluffiness.**

Previously:

 _I nodded. I debated whether I wanted Mr. Good-looking to return or not. I wanted to rest, but..._

 _"It's up to you whether you want your visitor to return. I could send him away, but he's been very insistent on staying with you."_

 _He has? And he said we were only...friends? Well, maybe he thinks of me like a little sister. Somehow I sensed he was a man who didn't take 'no' easily._

 _"Yeah. I guess it'll be all right for him to return."_

 _As I waited for him to return, I wondered if I would ever get my memory back. Tears snuck out from my eyes, and I rolled over and fell asleep._

I slept a dreamless sleep once again. Thank goodness, because the past week was horrendous. Luckily, while I slept, I forgot about forgetting everything about me. So I was momentarily confused when I woke up, not in a familiar bed, but in the hospital and with the gorgeous Oliver beside me. And still without any idea who I was.

"Good evening, Felicity. I hope you slept well."

I gave him a small smile. "Yes, it sure is good sleeping in a real bed and not the death trap those evil men called a bed."

I could tell Oliver was trying not to smile but he didn't win the battle. I doubt there were few battles this man couldn't win. Besides, he sure knew how to smile. I had to remind myself to breathe.

"You don't remember but you always can make me smile. I've never told you before how much I appreciate it."

What a curious thing to say. "Why is that? And why tell me now, when I can't remember anything?"

Oliver gave a shrug, smiling shyly. "I came back to town several years ago after being stranded on a deserted island for five years,"

"Really? That does sound terrible."

"It was. And actually you were the first one to bring a genuine smile to my face after I got back."

Hmm, interesting. I decided to file that tidbit of information for later perusal. Good thing, because a nurse entered the room and interrupted this interesting conversation.

"Miss Smoak, I'm to bring you down to the X-ray department for another CAT scan to see what your brain is up to."

I watched Oliver attempt to hide a smile as he snuck a look at me. I wondered if he thought I would make a smart remark. Actually, I was about to, but I was able to stop myself. "Okay, sounds good, I guess." Looking at Oliver, I asked, "Will you be here when I return?"

I felt kinda funny asking him that. I mean, he seemingly had been there all day, why would he stay any longer? But he smiled at me and said, "No, I plan to stay here until they kick me out. But I think I will grab something from the coffee shop."

"Oh…coffee. That sounds good. I suppose I can't have some?" I ask the nurse, looking at her with an attempt at my most pitiful pleading in my eyes.

She shook her head. "Not yet. We shall see what the results show. And see if any of your memory returns."

Oliver couldn't resist a parting shot. "I wouldn't think a knock on the head would kill your love for coffee. No worries, once you are able to drink that nectar of the gods I will bring you your favorite."

I thought he deserved a smile, so I gave him one as I transferred into the wheelchair with the nurse's assistance. "I shall see you later, then."

So I was poked and prodded again during the scans. And then was irritated when they refused to tell me anything, citing the need for the physician to share the results with me. Even when my voice got a little louder, they refused. Have to admit, they refused quite courteously. Maybe I'm not their worst patient ever. Even though I felt that way at times.

As he promised, Oliver was waiting for me when I returned to my room. He got up from his chair when the nurse brought me over to the bed, as if he was going to help me get up. When I looked at him, he got a funny little blush on his face and sat back down. The nurse apparently didn't observe any of that, but stuck to business and handily assisted me back into the bed without difficulty. After settling me into bed, she gave Oliver a quick smile and left.

"She's quite efficient," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Ah, yeah, I guess so." Oliver shifted slightly in his chair. "You deserve only the best."

I felt my cheeks get a little warm with that remark. I desperately wanted to ask him if there was more to our relationship than friendship, but something held my tongue. He caught my eye, and I found myself falling into those unbelievably deep depths of blue for a moment. I felt he was trying to communicate a level of caring which for some reason he couldn't vocalize.

I gave myself a little shake. "I do appreciate you being here with me. Especially since I don't know anyone else."

Oliver nodded. "Yes, I can certainly understand that. Speaking of which, would you be up for more visitors? Some of your friends have been anxious to see how you are." He quickly added, "But only if you are up to it, since you don't remember them. We don't want you overwhelmed."

"Are they here now?" I asked, suddenly feeling a little guilty about making anyone wait for me.

Oliver chuckled slightly. "Well, Diggle has been most anxious in seeing for himself you are okay."

I was about to ask who this Diggle was, when I remembered. The so-called 'black driver'. Suddenly, I realized something didn't make any sense. I looked over at Oliver in alarm, and my mind went numb.

"What's wrong, Felicity? Are you in pain?" Oliver rushed to my side and gently took my hand in his.

"If Diggle works for the Arrow, how do you know him?"

Oliver's face went white, and he began to stutter for a few seconds until coherent sentences came out of his mouth. "Well, Felicity, Diggle works for the Arrow, as well as working for me as my bodyguard."

I covertly looked at his right hand, which was again displaying his 'tell' of the two fingers being rubbed together. I wondered what to do, whether I should confront him on the apparent lie, when we were interrupted.

"Did I hear my name?" The large black man who I had met yesterday walked in with a huge bouquet of flowers. "I hope Oliver has been behaving himself, Felicity."

I laid back onto my pillows with a small sigh. I looked between the two men, not knowing what to say. Diggle sensed something was wrong, I could tell, but didn't know what to ask.

"Oh, this is so very irritating! Why can't you guys simply fill me in on my life, if you know something? I can't stand this not knowing, and the doctor hasn't said when I would get my memory back."

The two men exchanged another look. Diggle nodded, and Oliver sighed. "Well, Felicity, the doctor recommends we don't do that. Your memory should be allowed to return on its own."

"Well, that's just hogwash! There've been studies proving not telling amnesiacs about their lives could do more harm than good…wait, how do I know that?"

Diggle wrinkled his nose. "Sometimes you're a walking encyclopedia, Felicity, depending upon what you've chosen to research any given week." He asked Oliver, "I wonder if she's right about that."

Oliver sat back in his chair. "Why don't we give it one more day, Felicity, and see what happens? In the meantime, I'm flying in a world-renown neurologist to look at you. He should be here tomorrow."

I swallowed my disappointment. I looked at Mr. Diggle and wondered if I could convince him to tell me something if Oliver hadn't been present. Mr. Diggle winked at me, as if he knew what I was thinking. "That sounds like a good idea to me, Oliver. Don't you think so, Felicity?"

I threw up my hands in exasperation. "Does it matter what I think? I guess I can't make you guys tell me if you don't want to."

Diggle leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Hang in there. We'll get you through this. I'm just so happy you're relatively all right, and back with us. You were certainly missed."

I would've thought it be strange for a relatively unknown man to be kissing me, even only a platonic kiss on the forehead, but it seemed oddly familiar to me. And very comforting, so I decided to go with it.

"Thank you, Mr. Diggle for rescuing me. Wanna tell me something about this Arrow guy, to tide me over until tomorrow?"

Mr. Diggle laughed and shook his head. "Oh you. Please never change, Felicity. Nice try, but I'm not biting."

I sighed in disappointment, which then turned into a yawn. "I apologize, Mr. Diggle, guess I'm still tired."

"Well, I think that's my cue to leave. But Felicity, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Just call me Dig or Diggle. Drop the Mr., okay?"

I smiled and nodded as he kissed my forehead again. "I'll visit again tomorrow. Try not to badger the nurses too badly, all right?"

I couldn't miss the look between the men as Mr….I mean, Diggle left. I wondered what that was about. I also wondered if Oliver was going to leave as well.

"So…." I said, snuggling into my blankets and looking at Oliver. "I suppose you have to leave soon too?"

A look of disappointment crossed Oliver's face quickly which was replaced with what I was beginning to learn to be his "fake" smile. I'm not sure how I know he has a fake smile, but I felt it right all the way to my bones.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Um, I don't know. Can you stay? I thought hospitals had visiting hours."

Oliver said with a slight blush on his face, "Well, it's funny what the Queen name can get away with these days."

"Oh because of donations and such, I suppose."

An awkward silence occurred between us. What was I supposed to say? He seemed very concerned and wanted to stay, so should I let him? Oh, this memory loss was driving me _crazy_.

Looking at Oliver, I suddenly saw him square his shoulders as if he'd made some sort of decision. He leaned over, as if he was going to take my hand, but then changed his mind. Instead he said, "Felicity, you don't remember this, but we are close friends. We're partners, and I'm always concerned about you. I would prefer to stay here with you tonight, in case you need something, or you have nightmares, or if….well, just because." A touch of pink again appeared on his gorgeous cheekbones. "If it's all right with you."

Well, what can a gal do when a nice, good-looking guy wants to spend some time with you, even if it's a hospital. "Yes, I would like that. Just in case, I need something. Since I can't remember anything."

Oliver gave me a smile and nodded. "Okay then, I'm going to step out while they help you get ready for bed, but I'll be back. I'll be here if you need me."

And somehow, that sentence seemed to echo within me and brought me a familiar sense of comfort.

 **AN: Mostly just fluff, I guess, but some good old-fashioned flirting as well, I suppose. Again I apologize for the length of time it took me to get this out, hope you enjoyed reading it, and let me know what you think. Always, always greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know Oliver

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thank you for returning to this story. Sorry it took so long to update. Again. That muse of mine. Hope you enjoy this next chapter and some more Olicity goodness.**

Previously:

 _"_ _I would prefer to stay here with you tonight, in case you need something, or you have nightmares, or if….well, just because." A touch of pink again appeared on his gorgeous cheekbones. "If it's all right with you."_

 _Well, what can a gal do when a nice, good-looking guy wants to spend some time with you, even if it's a hospital. "Yes, I would like that. Just in case, I need something. Since I can't remember anything."_

 _Oliver gave me a smile and nodded. "Okay then, I'm going to step out while they help you get ready for bed, but I'll be back. I'll be here if you need me."_

 _And somehow, that sentence seemed to echo within me and brought me a familiar sense of comfort._

Well, again, after the nursing assistant helped me wash up and change for bed, I fell asleep once I was settled, before Oliver returned. I believe I slept the entire night, but was occasionally interrupted by weird dreams. Some of them included Oliver and Diggle. Unfortunately, that was what I mostly remembered, but not any details. When I woke up, I could remember parts of only one dream.

As the morning sun poured into the window. I woke up remembering the strange dream. It was strange and it must have been a dream, because the part I do remember, seems so fantastical. Like I'd have read it in a book, but I can't remember any of the books I've ever read, or the TV shows or movies I would've watched.

A large, tanned man had me by the waist, sword at my throat. He was bearded, and even looked like a pirate, with an eye patch over his right eye. He had said, presumably to Oliver over some sort of intercom, "I told you, 'twitch and I will cut your throat'. If I had done it then, we wouldn't be here now."

Suddenly Oliver appeared in front of us, dressed in green. Not sure why. He kind of looked like a Robin Hood, but mainly only because he carried a bow. And of course was in green.

They exchanged barbs, and threats, and suddenly when I was sure I was going to lose my head, the pirate lowered the sword and I quickly plunged a syringe of what I did not know into his neck and escaped his arms. I watched as the man slowly fell to the ground.

Of course I woke up after that. How could that not be a dream? Why would that be a memory? But…it seemed so clear, so vivid, like my other recalled memories had been.

~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

At first I didn't want to ask Oliver about it. I wasn't sure if it could be an actual memory.

I was looking around the room when the nurse walked in. "Are you looking for that gorgeous man who practically bribed us to allow him to spend the night here with you?"

I felt my face redden. "Yeah, I guess, yeah, wow, did he really stay the entire night?"

I looked at her name tag. Tami, it said. I remember her now, she was one of the first nurses to take care of me that first day. "Honey, well, we couldn't allow that, because you're not related. But…he really wanted to." A small smirk appeared, to warn me a teasing remark was on its way. "You still don't remember him?"

"I know, right? How could I forget someone like him? And, since he refuses to tell me, I don't know what type of relationship we have."

"Well, one thing for sure, I could tell you, is, if you two aren't together, it is a might big shame. I would practically kill for a guy to look at me the way he looks at you."

Damn. I didn't know what to think of that. I decided to file it for later consideration. I did feel myself blush at the comment.

"After I check your vital signs, I'll have Sherri help you with your morning cares. Then breakfast should be arriving soon. I hope you're hungry."

I wasn't sure about being hungry. With all the nervousness of not remembering anything, I didn't really think I was. Suddenly my stomach growled and Tami and I shared a laugh.

"I guess you are, then," she said with a smile as she wrapped the blood pressure cuff around my upper arm.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Oliver didn't make an appearance until after lunch. He apologized profusely, saying he had some things to catch up on. Tami came in and gave me a quick wink when Oliver was looking at me. "I was just going to take her for a walk. Would you care to accompany her instead, Mr. Queen? A big strong man like you shouldn't have any trouble catching her if she should start to fall."

I thought it was kinda cute as a little blush occurred high on his cheekbones. Of course, I felt a blush on my own face as well, which deepened when Oliver said he would be happy to assist me.

Since I was still hooked up to an IV, Tami had to unplug it. "The good thing about these things is that it makes a nice walking aide." She winked at Oliver this time, "Besides Mr. Queen, of course."

"Tami, you're such a troublemaker," I told her, only partially joking with my frustration.

"All right, I will behave. Let us know if you need anything." Of course, she winked at me behind Oliver's back.

As we began walking in the hallway, Oliver offered his arm and said to me, "Make sure you hold onto me tight."

Without thinking, the words "I imagined you saying that under less platonic circumstances," slipped out of my mouth.

I watched as Oliver's face lit up with the biggest smile yet. He gave a large laugh as well. "I was hoping you'd answer me with that. Are you saying you still haven't had any memory coming back yet?"

I shook my head now, and pretended to concentrate on my walking, which probably wasn't a bad idea anyway. As it was my first walk out of bed, I felt rather unsteady on my feet. But Oliver's strong arm provided me enough support to keep me going.

Various personnel and patients smiled at us as we slowly walked down the hallway. I took my mind off how comfortable it was having Oliver this close to me by nodding a greeting at the passers-by, and ignoring what their smiles probably meant.

Oliver did a wonderful job matching his longer stride to my short one. I teased him about making a great nurse, and he teased me back about me being a terrible patient. We laughed, and suddenly I realized he had steered me back into my room. I hadn't noticed I was getting breathless.

As I lowered myself carefully into the chair beside my bed, I couldn't help saying, "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Oliver pretended to be offended. "What? You thought I let something happen?"

I shook my head, embarrassed. "I don't know. I don't remember ever being in the hospital, so I don't know what to expect with all this rehabilitating."

Tami chose this moment to enter the room. "You did great, Felicity. How are you feeling? Any shortness of breath? Any chest pain or nausea?" she asked as she plugged my IV into the electric plug once again.

"Nope," I told her, popping the 'p'. I can't believe I did that, it felt funny but also familiar as well. I looked at Oliver, and he was giving me one of those smiles when I supposedly did something the old me would do. I guess I pop the 'p's as well.

Oliver caught me looking at him while lost in thought. "Are you remembering something?"

"No, I think it's all just trying to straighten out in here," I said while poking my head with my finger.

Oliver looked towards the door as my doctor entered the room after knocking. I was happy I remembered Dr. Anderson's name, and who she was. But really, it wasn't my short-term memory that had been affected, was it? I had to stop my negative self-talk. I quickly brought my attention back to the doctor.

After the hellos, Dr. Anderson announced she had the results from the latest Cat scan. "Bottom line, the results from all your scans are promising. The blood that had collected in the part of your brain that holds your memoires has decreased steadily, so I am fairly confident you will experience full recovery. I just don't know when or how. These cases are often different to predict, but…."

"It's good news, right? I should get all my memories sometime soon?"

The doctor smiled and agreed. "I'd still recommend going slowly when trying to jog your memory. Trying to do that too often only produces frustrations, which could delay healing."

Oliver pointedly looked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Smarty pants," slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Dr. Anderson smiled. "Yes, I hear you've been quite impatient with your own healing, Felicity."

I shrugged. "Guess I hate mysteries."

The doctor's face softened as she smiled an understanding smile. "I can understand how frustrating this all has been. But you really need to take it all slow. You underwent quite an ordeal, and the body doesn't snap back from something like that very easily. Or quickly."

I bit back a retort, and instead I thanked her. I asked her again when she thought I'd be able to go home. "One more day, then I will see how another CAT scan shows, and we'll go from there. All right?"

"I suppose," I said, not able to hide my disappointment.

Dr. Anderson patted me on the shoulder. "Hang in there, Felicity. You are doing great, even though it may not feel like it. I'll keep an eye on you, but if anything should come up, don't delay in letting the nurses know, all right?"

"She wouldn't, doctor," Oliver had to pipe up after looking at me sternly under his eyebrows.

Turning towards Oliver, the doctor gave him a smile. "And you…don't threaten my staff. We have to abide by the rules of our visiting hours, you know, for the rest of the patients."

Oliver faked a penitent smile, looking like the mischievous boy I somehow knew he once had been. "Okay, Dr. Anderson, I wouldn't."

With one final smile at the both of us, Dr. Anderson left. Oliver shuffled on his feet, looked around the room, then pulled the other chair over and sat next to me.

"Do you need anything right now?" he asked after pulling the tray table closer to me.

I smiled. "No, I don't think so. What do you have planned for tonight?" I then mentally face-planted myself. Why did I ask him that?

He smiled. "Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

I shuffled in my chair self-consciously, feeling yet another small blush begin on my cheekbones. "No, just don't want to keep you away from anything important."

Searching my eyes with his, I found myself mesmerized by the look I found in those deep blue depths. "There's no other place more important for me to be than here with you, Felicity."

Finally I shook myself out of my trance. What was with this guy? If we were in a romantic relationship, surely he'd have mentioned it at the beginning? But with all of these feelings…I couldn't be wrong, could I as to wonder why we weren't involved?

"Oliver…?" I leaned closer to him, my tongue snuck out slightly, licking my lips.

As he leaned closer to me, I closed my eyes and…

 **AN: Really? I ended the chapter THERE? Sorry. The Muse made me do it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and this story. Again, I really apologize for the length of time it took me to get this chapter out. Sigh. Hopefully the next ones wouldn't nearly take as long. I now got them somewhat mapped out. If that makes the waiting sting less…anywho, let me know what you think, if you like, and make the Muse feel good. Thanks as always!**


	4. Chapter 4: Well?

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Sorry about last chapter's cliffie…Okay, not really. Hope you enjoyed the goodness, though. Here's some more. Thanks for all the comments, favs and follows. Always, always appreciated.**

Previously:

 _I shuffled in my chair self-consciously, feeling yet another small blush begin on my cheekbones. "No, just don't want to keep you away from anything important."_

 _Searching my eyes with his, I found myself mesmerized by the look I found in those deep blue depths. "There's no other place more important for me to be than here with you, Felicity."_

 _Finally I shook myself out of my trance. What was with this guy? If we were in a romantic relationship, surely he'd have mentioned it at the beginning? But with all of these feelings…I couldn't be wrong, could I as to wonder why we weren't involved?_

 _"_ _Oliver…?" I leaned closer to him, my tongue snuck out slightly, licking my lips._

 _As he leaned closer to me, his eyes now on my lips, I closed my eyes and…_

Instead of music, I heard a crash. My eyes flew open as I looked towards the door. A young woman carrying what I presumed was my supper tray was trying to balance the dripping liquid from it. A now-empty glass was on the floor at her feet.

Blushing, the young woman said, her words jumbling together, "I'm…I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt…um, if you want…"

Oliver, the gallant man he was, rushed up and took the tray out of the poor kid's hands. "That's all right. Can you get us a rag to wipe up the milk on the floor?"

The young woman, whose name tag said Shelly, nodded and left. Oliver placed the tray on my tray table and rolled it over to me.

"I think we'll talk later, okay?" Oliver asked, not meeting my eyes. Instead he suddenly found the color of my blanket interesting.

Talk? He wanted to talk? Yeah, you bet we were going to talk. But in the meantime…

"Um, we could…continue what we were doing before we were interrupted?" How did I become so bold? But, oh…how I wanted that kiss!

Oliver, looking surprised, said "Um, well, I better go. I'll talk to you later. You should eat before it gets cold. I got to check on the office." Heading for the door he turned around. "I... I'm going to grab a bite to eat as well. I'll talk to you later."

I got the feeling he was as confused as I was, but how could that be? He at least had his memory. What the hell was going on between us? It surely couldn't be _that_ complicated, could it? All I could do was fake a smile, say goodbye, and turn my attention back to my lackluster hospital meal.

Later, Mr. Diggle visited me. He said he wanted to stop over earlier, but Oliver had given him a few errands to do. Unfortunately, Oliver had some things tonight he had to get done, so he wasn't going to return for a visit later tonight after all.

I swallowed my disappointment, and spent an enjoyable thirty minutes getting to know Mr. Diggle better. He really is such a nice guy. I hope I thought of him as something like a big brother, because that's how I was beginning to feel about him. He was so considerate and thoughtful, yet refused to be led into answering any questions about my past. Again. Oh well, a gal has got to try, doesn't she?

After he left, I got ready for bed. I was tired, more tired than I thought I would be. The nurse did accompany me for one more walk around the unit, and I walked further than I did with Oliver. The evening nurse, Judy, said I was doing great. Yay for me!

Anyway, since it had been quite a day, I felt tired enough to fall asleep at 9pm. With the help of the nursing assistant I got ready for bed, curbed my impulse to call Oliver (he had left his phone number in case of emergency), and snuggled into the blankets. Maybe, with some luck, I'll have some more dreams about Oliver and me having some sort of relationship after all.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

The next morning was pretty similar to the last two. Another cat scan, as well as drawing blood for more lab work. The doctor stopping by to see the progress of my getting my memory back. Something new, a visit with a psychiatrist, who helped me explore my feelings regarding not knowing who I was. Have to say that was pretty…frustrating, aggravating, enlightening, somewhat helpful, and scary all at once. Of course I didn't know, but I don't think I've had much experience with psychiatrists either. Not that it would've helped.

As I was finishing my lunch a knock on the door and a head around the corner interrupted my watching "Days of Our Lives". After sending me a smile, Oliver walked in the rest of the way into the room. He was dressed in his suit. I assume he was in the middle of his work day again.

"Well, hello there. I missed you last night." I decided to be bold. Not any of this hemming and hawing.

"Um, I had some…business to take care."

"I bet."

Quickly approaching my bedside, Oliver reached for my hand. "No, it's not that I'm avoiding the issue of the…of us almost…well, you know."

"I do?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "If I didn't know better…" He ran his hand through his short hair, leaving it a little messy. Making him look adorable I shook my head to clear the image.

He continued. "It's just that…we shouldn't do anything like that until your memory returns."

I smiled sweetly. "Maybe it will help my memory come back quicker?"

Oliver shook his head. "Felicity." He began to pace. I suddenly realized he was still holding two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Why don't you set those cups down before you spill them?"

Oliver stopped and stared down at his hands, as if he suddenly remembered he had brought them. He approached me, held out one of the cups. I took it carefully. "Are you sure it's okay for me to drink this?"

"Yes, they told me when I called this morning. So we stopped at the coffeehouse along the way and picked up your favorite latte," Diggle said as he walked into the room, holding his own cup.

I smiled and said hi to Diggle, but suddenly I focused on the phrase "coffee house"….

Something flashed across my memory at the mention of coffee houses. _Me at a desk, Oliver standing across from me dressed casually in a blue Henley and blue jeans, looking especially hot. He hands me a computer, and I observed bullet holes. He then says something about a dangerous coffee house_...

Oliver looks at me in concern. "Felicity, something wrong?"

I looked at him, feeling like I had a blank look on my face. "Did I used to work computers with you? Or for you?"

Oliver startled, his mouth moved strangely as if he didn't know what words to form, then said, "Well…um, why you ask?"

I rolled my eyes. Why is that his answer every time I ask about my dreams or memories?

"You know why, Felicity. We have to be careful."

I jumped. I didn't realize I had said that thought aloud.

"You did that…I mean, you usually do that quite often. Say your thoughts out loud," Oliver said with a smile.

I groaned. "You mean I did that again?"

"Yes, you did," Diggle took over. "You call it your mind to mouth filter failing, or not working."

Humph. What an embarrassing habit to have.

"We who love you think it's cute," Oliver said, continuing to smile as I felt my face get hot with embarrassment.

"I guess that's a good thing then," I said. I caught Dig give Oliver a small nudge, and Oliver's face turned a light shade of pink. Oh…Oliver used the word 'love'. Hmm. I filed it for later consideration. Because I almost forgot what I was asking them.

"Getting back to my question, I remember you handing me a damaged laptop, Oliver, and it had bullet holes in it. You said some bull shit about a dangerous coffee house?"

Dig laughed a belly laugh, and Oliver joined in. "Yes, that did happen. That was when we first met," Oliver told me.

"Now, I want to know. I don't buy the bullet holes and coffee house story. What actually happened?"

The two men exchanged glances. I sighed. To hurry things along, I said, "The last two nights I've been dreaming of a man in a mask and hood dodging bullets and using a bow and arrows. He looked surprisingly like you, Oliver. Same build, same bone structure, similar jaw line…So…" As the two men gave me blank looks, I said, "Today's paper had a sketch of someone they call the Arrow. So…do I know him?" Looking pointedly at Oliver I whispered, "I think that's you. Are you going to deny it?"

For once, the boy decided to stop being stupid. Nodding, he said, "Yes, I am, and you help me."

Yay! My first piece of real information. Before I could get even more excited, Oliver said, "That's all we are going to talk about it today. One, you need your rest. Two," looking around the hospital room, "this isn't exactly the right environment to talk about it."

Suddenly I realized I could be responsible for spilling a secret. I clapped my hand over my mouth and looked wide-eyed at Diggle. Diggle laughed and replied, "It's all right, Felicity. I think we're safe, but Oliver is correct. We should wait to discuss this later."

I was disappointed, but a lot of things were now beginning to make sense. Like the pirate… "So, the dream about the pirate holding a sword at my throat and threatening to slice your throat wasn't a dream?"

Diggle and Oliver exchanged glances, and Oliver's face lost the pink and proceeded to look a little pale. "Um, yeah, that was a real experience as well."

"Well?"

Oliver blinked several times. "Well, what?"

"Tell me more."

Diggle decided to help poor Oliver out, I guess. "Felicity, you know we said we'll talk all about that later, okay?" Hearing a knock on the door, all three of us turned.

The doctor walked in, with a smile on her face. "Good afternoon, Felicity. Good afternoon, gentlemen."

"Good afternoon, Dr. Anderson. How's our girl today?" Diggle asked.

"Doing lots better. I think she can go home today, even. As long as you don't have any concerns, Felicity," she looked at me, a question on her face.

I thought it over, quickly reviewing all the information from this morning, and whether I had any more concerns. I didn't. Except for my memory… "But what about my memory?"

"You did say you were having more frequent memories recurring, and you no longer have headaches." I nodded. "All your blood work is normal, your vital signs are good, and the cat scan today shows no more blood gathered where it isn't supposed to be."

I smiled at my two guys, who returned with their own huge smiles. "That's terrific!"

"I agree. Now, if you have any questions that come up, make sure you call us. Perhaps, if you live alone, you should have someone stay with you tonight…but, it's up to you."

"No problem, Doctor. We got it handled," Oliver spoke up.

Dr. Anderson looked at me, with a smile on her face. I felt a small blush begin, and I hurriedly said, "Um, yeah, something like that."

"That's good. I'm glad you have good friends watching out for you."

"Me too." I looked at Oliver, who was strangely looking out the window.

"I'll send in the nurse to finish your paperwork, and you can start getting ready to go home."

I smiled and thanked her. I turned to the two men. Diggle said, "Do you need us to get you the nursing assistant to help you dress?"

Oliver said, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I'll go get them." He made a beeline out the door

"What's wrong with him?" Diggle asked me, referring to his quick exit.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I suppose the sooner I get home the sooner he'll feel better."

Diggle smiled and left. The nursing assistant entered and she offered to pack my things while I did whatever hygiene I needed to take care off. I headed to the bathroom, deciding to think about Oliver later.

 **AN: More progress made with Olicity, I think. Bit by bit, and Felicity remembering more. We're getting closer to the end of the story, I think. Poor Oliver. He doesn't quite know what to do, I think. Stay tuned, and hopefully we will find out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thanks so much for enjoying this story with me. It's kinda fun seeing a slightly different view of Olicity I think. I really apologize for taking too long to get this chapter out. My muse was busy with other stories. Sigh. As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Always, always appreciated!**

Previously:

 _"_ _I agree. Now, if you have any questions that come up, make sure you call us. Perhaps, if you live alone, you should have someone stay with you tonight…but, it's up to you."_

 _"_ _No problem, Doctor. We got it handled," Oliver spoke up._

 _Dr. Anderson looked at me, with a smile on her face. I felt a small blush begin, and I hurriedly said, "Um, yeah, something like that."_

 _"_ _That's good. I'm glad you have good friends watching out for you."_

 _"_ _Me too." I looked at Oliver, who was strangely looking out the window._

 _"_ _I'll send in the nurse to finish your paperwork, and you can start getting ready to go home."_

 _I smiled and thanked her. I turned to the two men. Diggle said, "Do you need us to get you the nursing assistant to help you dress?"_

 _Oliver said, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I'll go get them." He made a beeline out the door_

 _"_ _What's wrong with him?" Diggle asked me, referring to his quick exit._

 _I shrugged. "I don't know, but I suppose the sooner I get home the sooner he'll feel better."_

 _Diggle smiled and left. The nursing assistant entered and she offered to pack my things while I did whatever hygiene I needed to take care off. I headed to the bathroom, deciding to think about Oliver later._

Needless to say, I was bustled out of the hospital in the usual efficient manner characteristic of both Oliver and Dig. I was so happy to see the sunshine, I hardly talked during the ride home. Dig teased me about not being myself, but I said I was enjoying the fresh air, since it seemed like forever since I had enjoyed it. Actually, between my captivity and the hospitalization, it was close to two weeks since I had spent any time outside.

I drew the line when Oliver offered to carry me to my apartment. It had been bad enough when the hospital insisted I use the wheelchair all the way to the car. Halfway to the door, however, I was questioning my judgement when suddenly I found myself in Oliver's arms.

"Well, I let you try your way first, now we'll try mine," he said with a huge smile. I couldn't help but smile in return. That man indeed had the best smile in the world.

He carried me to my sofa, which was luckily cleared of any of my stuff. Actually, I don't even know what type of housekeeper I am. He settled me on it, as Dig carried in my luggage. He carried into my bedroom after asking where I wanted it put.

"I may have some beers in the fridge, if you and Dig are interested," I offered. At least I hoped I did. I still couldn't remember any of that sort of thing. At all. Still so frustrating.

"Well, me and Dig…we thought we'd run a few errands for you, and well, check on the Foundry as well."

"Oh, wait!" All of the excitement of coming home had totally wiped out my thoughts about finding out about 'the secret'. "You guys were going to tell me more about the Secret, and everything."

Dig walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I think you need to rest first. It's been quite a day, and quite the last few weeks." Nodding his head towards Oliver, he added, "This one has something he is anxious to check into. If I don't get him out of here, he might injure himself."

Oliver made a loud 'humph' sound and I let myself express a small giggle.

"All right, you guys. You do that, and I promise I'll behave myself and get some rest."

I laid down on my sofa, and allowed my thoughts to drift. I really didn't feel sleepy. At least, I thought so, until I woke up five hours later to my phone ringing.

It was Oliver. "Just wanted to check to see how you are doing, and if you're hungry for Chinese."

My stomach growled loud enough for Oliver to hear over the phone. His laugh floated over the wires before I could answer.

"I'll take that growl for a yes. Anything special you're hungry for?"

I told him my order of beef and broccoli. I also mentioned to him I had slept all afternoon without difficulty. He said it was the best news he'd heard all week, and to expect them within the hour.

I stumbled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. After fixing my hair, I thought I looked pretty presentable. Especially for two people who had seen me look my worse. I still had time, so I applied a little makeup to make me feel better. When the doorbell rang, I was more or less satisfied with the results. It would have to do, I told myself.

I decided we should eat my kitchen table instead of the living room, because I needed to feel like a grown-up after eating in bed for five days. Oliver seemed to understand and didn't argue when I led them to the table, which I already had set with plates, glasses, and a gallon of lemonade I found unopened in the fridge.

It was a fairly good supper. Oliver shared a few stories about the Arrow, like how he had started the crusade when he returned home and several of the adventures I helped him with. Nothing seemed familiar, though, which was disappointing for me. However, I enjoyed watching Diggle give Oliver several jabs during the stories, especially regarding the lame excuses he came up with to keep his real purpose hidden.

Truth be told, I was fascinated watching Oliver talk. His beautiful eyes lit up, and he appeared more relaxed than I've ever seen him. (provided my lack of memory, of course.) Several times, I had to shake myself to prevent sighing like a school girl over her crush. Or, embarrassing to admit, from drooling.

After I tried to hide a third yawn, Oliver stood up. He and Diggle carried the dirty dishes and garbage into the kitchen, and they stacked the dishes up. Oliver told Digg he would do them later, which I began to protest, but stopped when Oliver looked at me. Digg walked over to me, gave me a kiss on the forehead, and announced he was leaving. "I got to get some rest myself. You will be fine here tonight with Mr. Bad Liar?"

I giggled and gave Dig a playful slug on the shoulder. "Yep, I believe we will be just fine." He winked at me, said good night to Oliver and left.

Oliver stood there for a moment, then he began to load my dishwasher for me. What a sight, seeing Oliver Queen loading a dishwasher like a regular guy. Hmm. I shook my head and went to my hallway closet to get some linen, blankets and a pillow. I set them down on the chair for now, then returned to the kitchen as he was finishing up by wiping down the counters.

"I apologize I don't have a guest room, but I have a fairly comfortable sofa. Even though it might be a tight fit for you, with your broad shoulders and all, but I suppose it's better than an old airplane. And I am going to stop babbling in 3, 2, 1…." I looked at Oliver in amazement at what I just said. The silly countdown sounded…familiar, but how dorky is that? A countdown to stopping babbling?

"It's another endearing habit you have, Felicity," Oliver said as he rinsed out the dishrag and set it on the sink.

My face again flushed red, and I felt a warmth going up my body. "I spoke out aloud _again_?"

Oliver laughed a full laugh, which sounded wonderful to my ears, despite my embarrassment. "Yeah, you did. Do you remember saying that before, or did it just pop out again?"

"Um, it just…popped out."

"Hey, don't be so disappointed. Your memory is bound to come back soon, now that you're home." I gave him a resigned smile as we walked back into the living room.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked. I wasn't sleepy yet, given my long nap earlier, despite my yawning. Which didn't make sense to me.

"Oh, okay." I grabbed my laptop and set it up on the coffee table. We settled down on the couch, and I pulled up Netflix. I stared at the titles, hoping something would look familiar.

Oliver looked down at me. "I suppose movies and TV shows don't look familiar to you either, then?"

I shook my head sadly. "I suppose that means whatever we choose, it will seem new to me then," I said, trying to sound optimistic.

He smiled. "Makes sense to me." Scanning the list, he said, "I always love watching 'Die Hard'. It's adventure…you usually like adventure movies."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, sounds good."

I pulled up the movie and we started watching it. Given what his nightly activities consisted of, I could understand why he liked the movie.

Despite the fact the movie kept my interest, I found myself drifting off. The third time I caught myself, looked up and found Oliver smiling at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I think it's time to go to sleep. We can finish the movie tomorrow."

I smiled in surrender. "Well, good night then." I watched as he grabbed the sheets and began to make up the sofa. "If you want I can do that for you," I offered.

"Don't be silly," he said as he finished putting the blanket on and plumping up the pillow. "I got it. I'm not totally useless."

"That you aren't," I mumbled, and for some reason I found myself blushing. Again. "If you need anything let me know."

"Now that's supposed to be my line. Before I forget, any headaches, double vision, ringing of the ears or nausea?"

I tried to look my most stern. "Now, I would've said something if I did."

"Well, good. You have a good sleep. See you in the morning." He thought for a moment, then added, "Why don't you use the bathroom first? I'll wait." He sat down and grabbed the nearest magazine. I laughed when I realized it was a computing magazine.

"What? Who says this wouldn't hold my interest?" He smiled, then winked at me.

I rushed to the bathroom before he could notice my face turning red yet again. I washed my face quickly, removing the makeup I had applied earlier, and brushed my teeth. Quelling my instinct to look in on Oliver one more time, because, really, how long can I drag the good nights anyway…I crawled into bed and shut off the light. A sudden tiredness overtook me. I fell asleep as soon as I laid down.

 **AN: So, whatcha think? Make an author happy and let me know what you thought of this. Always, always appreciated. I also appreciate deeply you continuing to return to see where this takes our lovely couple. It will be a shorter story, like most of mine end up being, so perhaps only several more chapters left.**


	6. Chapter 6: An Interesting Conversation

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thanks so much for returning. I apologize it took a while to get this out. I had difficulty bridging several different sections I had written together into one chapter. And of course I have a fantastic ending written already. I just need to figure out how to get there, sigh.**

 **Also, some sadness in my life. I have not done much writing since mid-February. My father suddenly become ill and we lost him the first week of March. My heart has gone with him. Someday, God willing, I will have a book published to dedicate to him as well. Until then, I dedicate this chapter with all my love to the best man I've ever known, my father. I love you Dad, and God willing, I will indeed write a book about you someday like you asked me to.**

Previously:

 _"_ _Well, good. You have a good sleep. See you in the morning." Oliver thought for a moment, then added, "Why don't you use the bathroom first? I'll wait." He sat down and grabbed the nearest magazine. I laughed when I realized it was a computing magazine._

 _"_ _What? Who says this wouldn't hold my interest?" He smiled, then winked at me._

 _I rushed to the bathroom before he could notice my face turning red yet again. I washed my face quickly, removing the makeup I had applied earlier, and brushed my teeth. Quelling my instinct to look in on Oliver one more time, because, really, how long can I drag the good nights anyway…I crawled into bed and shut off the light. A sudden tiredness overtook me. I fell asleep as soon as I laid down._

Before I knew it, I was waking up to the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon. Who knew Oliver Queen, playboy, secret hero of Starling City, was a cook? Maybe I once did, I suppose. Grimacing at my not-so-funny joke, I sat on the edge of my bed and stretched. I suddenly felt shy about facing my secret crush in my nightclothes, so I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and changed into a simple outfit of a blue T-shirt and skinny jeans.

I met him in the hallway. I stopped just short of barreling into him. As I pulled away I noted he was wearing a gray T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Oh, I was just on my way to peek at you. To…to make sure you were okay. You slept so soundly last night I almost wanted to hold a mirror under your nose to see if you were still breathing," Oliver said, a light pink color rising on his face.

"Yeah, I did sleep good. Didn't wake up until now." Looking up into his bright blue eyes, I thought I better change the subject. "I think someone's been busy. I smell pancakes and bacon cooking."

"Yep. You may not recall, but that is one of your favorite breakfast combos. So I thought I'd make it for you this morning." He shuffled in place. "You know, eating a good breakfast is the number one step in recovery."

I smiled at him. "Well, thank you, kind sir. I suppose we should go eat. Don't want your hard work going to waste by getting cold."

Oliver stepped aside, letting me take the lead into the kitchen. The table was set, a plate was covered with the lid from one of my large skillets. Oliver hurried to one of the chairs, pulling it out for me. I thanked him as I sat down. He turned to the counter, bringing back a plate of bacon. Setting it down, he then took off the cover of the plate, revealing the pancakes.

"Chocolate chips even!" I exclaimed. "My favorite!"

Oliver sat back in his chair, cocking an eyebrow at me. I looked at him shaking my head. "No, I don't know how I knew that," I answered him before he could ask me. I am beginning to get sick of that question as well as my standard answer to it.

"Again, Felicity, I know this all has been difficult for you, but you have been making more progress every day. One of these times you'll have a major breakthrough. I'm sure of it."

Realizing I had spoken out loud again, I just accepted it this time without excuses or blushes. I simply shook my head. "Yeah, I know, you keep telling me that. Sorry."

"That's okay. You've had to repeat things for me plenty of times." Oliver winked at me as he took four pancakes from the plate. "I'm simply returning the favor."

I rolled my eyes. Silence fell upon us as we sat and ate. I felt it was a comfortable, companionable silence, which Oliver appeared to agree with as well. The food tasted as delicious as it looked. Wow, this man certainly had more than his share of talents. It really isn't fair.

"What isn't fair?" Oliver asked.

I jumped as his question broke the silence. My eyes rolled as I realized I again had spoken my thought out loud. Searching my non-functioning brain for a credible answer, I decided to go with honesty. "You are so multi-talented, Oliver. Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

The man beside me looked down at his plate. I waited while he pushed his remaining bits of pancake in the syrup. He shrugged, then looked me in the eye. "I suppose, being honest with people at times. Or at least honest about my feelings, I suppose."

Wow. I didn't expect a serious answer from the man. Deciding to keep it light, I said, "Good to know. I'll keep that under advisement."

He gave me a small smile then. Looking at my finished plate, he jumped to his feet and stacked the dishes into one pile. "I'll put these into the water to soak." Looking at the clock, he sighed. "I didn't realize it was so late. I better get going." Turning to me he asked, "Think you will be okay today?"

I nodded. "I'll probably do much the same as yesterday." Looking at the dishes, I added, "besides washing them up."

Oliver nodded. "I'm just a phone call away if you need anything." He rushed off to the bathroom after grabbing his suit hanging on my coat closet door. I wondered how that had gotten there. "Oh, Dig stopped by with my suit and asked how you were. He will call later to check on you, I suppose."

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

After Oliver left for work, I washed the dishes, then I puttered around the house until I felt sleepy again. This recovery thing certainly is hard work. In the exploration of my house, no miracle happened. Nothing looked familiar, or brought a rush of memories. Despite myself, I still sighed with disappointment and flopped down on my couch. I looked at Oliver's pillow. Suddenly it looked so comfortable, I grabbed it and stretched out on the couch.

The scent of sandalwood and musk gently wooed me to sleep. Without knowing it, I fell into a deep sleep and began to dream…at least I thought I was dreaming. Of me and Oliver. We were in an elevator shaft where, for some reason, he told me to hold onto him tight. "I imagined you saying that under different circumstances," I said to him. He looked me, and I added, "Very platonic circumstances."

Then the scene changed. Oliver had me by the hand and we were running from an office where bullets were flying. We ran into another office when suddenly I felt myself pulled into Oliver's arms before we somehow swung out one window, towards another one, which we then crashed through. We found ourselves sliding across the floor on our stomachs until we came to a stop. I felt Oliver's hand brushing the hair out of my face, silently asking if I was okay. I looked over at him and nodded.

Then the weirdest of them all. I was standing in the middle of a forest, when suddenly Oliver comes swinging down from a tree without a shirt on, showing off all of his marvelous muscles, and swooping me in his arms. An explosion occurred behind us, a real, true-to-life explosion, as we fell to the ground, Oliver on top of me. And all I could say was, "Boy, you're sweaty."

I woke up then, and laid on my side, staring blankly at my turned-off TV. Even though they seemed fantastical, with what Oliver and Dig shared with me last night, I somehow knew all three incidents were true. Or mostly true. I let my mind wander through what I could remember about my life…still nothing, absolutely nothing. Besides those dreamed recollections, I still could not remember my childhood (which Oliver did tell me was spent in Vegas), or my college years. Nothing. Yet.

Before, during my search of my apartment, I had found a picture of me with a woman who had to be my mother. The family resemblance was unmistakable. It could've been an older sister, but Oliver had told me I didn't have any siblings. I wondered if I should call her. I had also asked Oliver about that, but he suddenly looked a little odd. He said that, at the moment, it would be overwhelming in my state. Looking at the woman, with her tighter-than-advised blue dress, her hair in a high ponytail, she did appear to a woman who would be quite a handful. So…maybe I will wait for that. But, the temptation still existed to call her and get a jump-start in filling the blanks. However, Oliver had warned me that would be a bad idea. So, I will wait. Impatiently, but I will wait nonetheless. However, I did take comfort in knowing some facts. Especially that Oliver and I are…teammates, friends…at least.

Reminding myself I needed to keep getting my rest, I grabbed my tablet and pulled up Netflix. I searched my previous selections, to get an idea of what I had liked before. From the descriptions of the TV shows and movies, I sure liked sci-fi and adventure. But a close second seemed to be romantic comedies. I decided to pick one, "Pretty Woman" to watch, and I settled on the couch with Oliver's pillow again.

I ended up falling asleep near the end of the movie, and woke up to my phone ringing. As I grabbed for it, I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was four o'clock. I had slept for about two hours. Dig was on the phone, asking if he could stop by with pizza for supper tonight. I agreed it sounded good. He said that Olive would also stop by, then they would go to the Lair tonight. If I didn't mind.

Now that I was in on the secret, even though I still didn't know much about it, I figured it was important for them to 'patrol the streets' or whatever they called it. I told Dig that I would be fine staying by myself, but I would expect them shortly after 5. Hanging up, I shook my head to clear the remaining drowsiness left from my nap. Looking around my home, I was glad it wasn't too much of a mess. After hitting the bathroom to fix my hair and check my make-up, I set the table and waited for them to arrive.

Supper was just as enjoyable as it was the night before. Of course, we didn't spend as much time talking, because I could tell Oliver especially was getting antsy to get to the Lair. I swallowed my disappointment at not discovering more about my life and told them to get going. Dig told Oliver he needed to go home to check on Lyla, but that he would meet him at the Lair.

After finishing his juice, Oliver got up to leave as well. Catching me by surprise, Oliver turned to face me while in the doorway. "Felicity, you are still remarkable."

"Thank you for remarking on it," escaped from my lips. Of course, from what I have learned about myself in the four days of 'knowing' me, that sounds like something I usually say that gets a laugh from any and all listeners. But the reaction from Oliver was quite different. He looked at me, his face gone white, and he softly whispered, "Yes, you certainly are welcome."

Even though he said he would refuse to answer any more of my questions tonight, I still wanted to know the reason for his strange reaction. "What was that? Was that something I've said before? Is it something special?"

I could tell he couldn't believe I said that. With my question, he came out of his stupor and the vacant grin which I was getting extremely familiar with made its appearance once again on his face. I stopped him before he began to speak, for I knew he was going to lie to me. That grin was his "fibbing grin", after all.

"Hold it right there, buster," I said. That type of talk seemed comfortable and 'right' to me. I can't imagine why, but it just did.

Oliver's face now took a look of fake innocence. "What?"

"So, before you try lying to me, are you aware I know when you're lying?"

"So?"

"So nothing. Tell me about the time I made those remarks. And don't lie to me."

Oliver began to shuffle his feet in place. And his left index finger and thumb he began to rub together. Again. Yep, I was onto something. That motion is another one of his tells, after all. This time, I was going to get some answers, though. I wasn't going to let him get out of it this time.

"Um, Felicity, I told you…."

"I really do not care. I really don't. I don't think I will suffer harm by you telling me one more story from my past. And possibly, it may well be what brings my entire memory back. Have you ever thought of that? You should, you know."

Oliver considered this. After a minute, he slowly nodded, with a look of resignation. "Okay. It happened shortly after we met. You had finished something for me, and I was grateful. You were indeed remarkable, so I ended up telling you that. You, being you, said what you just said, 'Thank you for remarking on it.' At the time, I just thought it was one of the most endearing things I've ever heard anyone say." He looked so cute as he fought a bashful smile taking over his face.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Are you sure we're only friends? Because, because I'm getting an awful strong sense of more than friendship coming from you, Oliver."

 **AN: I know, I know, as one of my reviewers had said I sure do love cliffhangers. Yeah, I know, but it just seems to happen that way. So glad you are continuing to read and follow this story, and hope you will return for the next chapter as well. And as always, reviews feed the Muse and make her happy and creative!**


	7. Chapter 7: Is the Most Important of All

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thanks for returning for the final chapter of this story. Sure hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. Just a whole bunch of fluffiness for us Olicity fans. Hope you enjoy this last chapter as well.**

 **I've had most of this chapter written for months, so anxious to share it with you. Unfortunately, sometimes having the ending written first sometimes stifles the creativity for the rest of the story. Oh well…I write the stories the way they come to me, I guess. Sometimes very aggravating, but I just gotta roll with it. Ha. Take care…enjoy this last chapter.**

Previously:

 _Oliver considered this. After a minute, he slowly nodded, with a look of resignation. "Okay. It happened shortly after we met. You had finished something for me, and I was grateful. You were indeed remarkable, so I ended up telling you that. You, being you, said what you just said, 'Thank you for remarking on it.' At the time, I just thought it was one of the most endearing things I've ever heard anyone say." He looked so cute as he fought a bashful smile taking over his face._

 _Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Are you sure we're only friends? Because, because I'm getting an awful strong sense of more than friendship coming from you, Oliver."_

Oliver's face turned pink, then pale. An interesting reaction, but I was more interested in his answer. If he didn't have a stroke first. "Um, well, this…it's very complicated, Felicity. And I still think this also falls under the category of not telling you anything about your life…"

"Well, it _is_ my life. And I could almost bet it against the idea that a person should hold information from an amnesiac. I do not recall ever seeing information…."

Oliver sat up. "Did you say, 'recall'? Like, actually know for sure?"

I felt my face flush. I bet it was a bright red. Making me look totally ridiculous. I grimaced as I said, "I don't know. Um, for some reason, perhaps, an article headline popped into my head about refreshing amnesiacs' memories."

Turning away, Oliver mumbled, "I wonder when you would've researched something like that." Turing around, Oliver smiled at me. "It does look, perhaps, your memory is returning. Just slower than we would like, I suppose."

"Easy for you to say, it's not your memory that's lost," I muttered. I quickly looked at him, only to catch a hurt expression quickly pass over his face before it was gone. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just…"

"I know and I _do_ understand. Like I've said before, it's especially difficult for you because you hate any kind of mysteries."

Oliver rose, and said, "I better get home so we both can get some rest. Tomorrow is Saturday, and Dig and I are going to be at the Lair in the afternoon talking about Arrow business."

"Why don't I pick up our usual at Dong Kong's and bring it over for supper?"

My eyes widened at the same time as Oliver's. He quietly asked, "Did you say what I thought you said?"

I reviewed it in my head. I then searched my memory, and there was indeed a picture playing in my head of Oliver, Diggle and I sitting in the Lair, with boxes of Dong Kong's food on the table. We were laughing and joking, then Roy joined us.

"Felicity!" Oliver's voice brought me back to the present. "Did you remember something?"

A tentative smile appeared on my face. "Yes, I do believe so." I told him what it was, and the smidgen of conversation I remembered.

Oliver smiled back. "Yes, that _is_ an actual memory. Just last week, in fact."

Suddenly I couldn't keep back a yawn, and Oliver stood back up again. "Great job, Felicity. Now, you better get some rest. Maybe… maybe tomorrow more memories will return."

After saying I should come by the Lair at 6pm, Oliver left. I turned off my stereo and got ready for bed. Unwanted thoughts kept popping up about my feelings regarding my returning memories, but I pushed them away. I needed sleep, and I decided I will let tomorrow come, and let whatever happens, happen. I will be like Scarlett O'Hara and think about everything tomorrow. After all, like she said, tomorrow is another day.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Luckily, I did fall asleep rather easily. It was a restful sleep, but I woke up with a head full of dreams. I let my mind wander back to thinking about Las Vegas and my mother. An image popped into my head of me as a kid with a mess of parts around me. They looked like parts of a computer, and suddenly, I knew exactly what was happening. I quickly thought about school, and suddenly I could recall all of my teachers' names. I checked to see if I remembered my prom date, and yes, unfortunately I remembered Lenny Anderson, the worst date ever. Why I had to remember him, I don't know, but suddenly I didn't care. I could remember my life!

I then reviewed all parts of my life, and realized that somehow, all the pieces fell into place while I was sleeping. I hadn't expected it to return like that, but really, the doctors had not been able to tell me how exactly my memory would return, for it could be different with each person. And really…did it matter? I was back to normal.

Then my mind reviewed everything over the past week. My face reddened with realizing the depth of my feelings for Oliver, which, I suppose, I did confess to him, after all. Didn't I? And to myself. Now that I could remember everything, I realized I had hidden much of my feelings for Oliver during the past two years under the cover of "impossible things to happen." But now? Now, I realize it really could happen between Oliver and me. He had revealed himself in many ways the past days as well.

What should I do? How should I proceed? Do I take charge, and confront Oliver, or should I let him control the situation? Again. Like the conversation on Lian Yu. Where I allowed Oliver to not really resolve anything.

No, I wasn't going to put up with that anymore. We almost lost our chance to be together with my kidnapping. Life is too short, and love too precious, not to give this a shot, come what may. I flopped myself onto my couch, grabbed my tablet and pulled up Netflix. Some Dr. Who was definitely in order, as I tried to process my feelings and the situation over the next several hours.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

After my mini-marathon of Dr. Who, and a quick nap, I felt almost ready to face the team with my newly recovered memory. I quickly dressed in one of my prettiest casual tops and skinny black jeans, and took special care on my makeup and hair. I felt I succeeded with achieving the "looking-like-I-wasn't-trying-too-hard" look.

I headed for the Lair after picking up the take-out. Opening the door to the familiar sound of the men working out, I smiled to myself. At last, I felt like I was truly home. I slowly made my way down the stairs, stopping to watch Dig and Oliver spar. Continuing my way over to the workout area I asked where Roy was and was told he had taken Thea out on a date. I smiled, happy for the two younger people.

Waiting until after supper to tell Oliver and Diggle the news, I spent most of supper slowly eating my food and listening to the men discuss the latest criminal who'd escaped. The reason for the wait was so I wouldn't have long to wait after the revelation for a private conversation with Oliver.

When it appeared they were almost done with eating, I decided I better say something. Choosing my time, I broke a silence with, "Hey guys, I didn't know when I should tell you, but…my memory is back. In full."

Dig jumped up and enveloped me in a big hug. "That's great, Felicity!"

I looked at Oliver, who remained seating. His head was down, and he was studying his box of Kung Pau chicken intently. I turned back to Dig, who patted my shoulder and gave me a big smile.

"I think, guys, I'm going to go home for an hour or so and check on Lyla and the baby."

Oliver finally looked up at him. "Since it's been quiet, why don't we call it an early night and you stay home?"

Dig gave me a look I couldn't define, then smiled at Oliver and said, "Sounds good to me. We'll see you tomorrow then." I set my food down and drank my soda as I watched Diggle climb the stairs and leave the Lair.

I then picked up my almost-empty box of sweet and sour chicken, halfheartedly picking through it for some pineapple. I found one, popped it into my mouth, and as I chewed it I looked at Oliver, who quickly looked back down at his own food once again, avoiding my eyes.

It had taken me all day, a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and four hours of Dr. Who to decide what to say to the man next to me. That for once I wasn't going to let him not tell me his feelings for me. because I could no longer deny it…this experience had definitely let me know what his feelings were.

"Oliver, um…I think we should talk about the past four days."

"What about?"

So…that's how he was going to let this go? Well…

I rolled my eyes and began again. "Oliver…" but he said my name at the same time.

I looked at him. He said, "You go ahead."

I shook my head. "No way, buster. You go first."

Oliver shuffled his feet, looking at the toes of his sneakers, then returned his gaze to my eyes. "I was never so scared as when you were missing. When we couldn't find you anywhere. I felt like I would die if we didn't find you."

I was about to say something when I bit my tongue to keep quiet. For once, I was going to let him talk.

"But I decided what would be worse, would be if you had died without me telling you how I felt about you?"

I waited with my lungs bursting with my held breath. Could this be it?

Taking my hand in his, he said, "I went into this vigilante business thinking I was going to do it alone. I never expected partners, I never expected friends. I especially didn't expect to…fall in love."

I gasped. I couldn't help it. For a moment, I worried about that gasp breaking the spell, but the man in front of me continued. "I love you, Felicity. I've been in love with you, I suppose, from the moment in your cubicle when you called me on my BS about the shot-up computer. When you were taken, all I could think of was how could I live without you, and it was all my fault. When we found you, I…all I could think of was I almost lost you, and how could I ever risk doing that again without you knowing how I feel about you. Without giving us a chance."

He looked at me with such care and sorrow in his eyes, I couldn't help but cup his cheek with my hand. "Oliver, I know you're scared. Scared of a relationship, scared of us, scared of losing me. But, what do you think I go through every night with you out there? Listening to you fight men and bullets and not being able to do anything to help you? It almost kills me as well. But I've decided that, no matter what, I want to be by your side. No matter what happens, it is…it is so worth it."

"I am such…I have such darkness in me, Felicity, I'm so surprised you're still with me. You know what darkness remains within me, and yet you still come back, day after day after day."

I grunted in frustration. "You still don't get it, Oliver. I am still here because, despite the darkness, you have such light still within you. How is that even possible with everything you went through while you were gone, I've asked myself, but you still do. Even though you drive me crazy with your doubts,,," I decided we were getting too serious and needed some goofiness, so I added, "and your quirks, and your stubbornness, and your messiness and…"

Oliver smiled back at me. "I think you're just randomly adding things now." His smile disappeared and he looked at me with such love I thought my heart would simply burst into smithereens. "How could I not love you, Felicity Meghan Smoak? You are so full of goodness, and light, and humor, and playfulness." He leaned over and captured my lips. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back with such fierceness it pushed him back, almost knocking him off balance. Luckily he bumped into the table, so we wouldn't fall over, but neither of us paid attention. We had each other to pay attention to.

 **AN: One of my goals for this story was to explore what would happen if Felicity would be aware of Oliver's attraction to her suddenly, in a different way. So this story idea was born. I hope you enjoyed it, and appreciated it. If you like, please leave me a review letting me know what you liked about it. Always greatly appreciated, and hope you will return to read some more of my stories.**


End file.
